Suerte
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Es un placer que te deseen tener suerte en la arena. En realidad es lo único que hace falta. Incendios, enemigos, rastrevíspulas y minas antipersona a evitar... - Niesugui


**Gui:** Bueno, hace poco (o sea, hace nada) escribí un reto sobre la Comadreja y me había quedado con la ganas. Creo que Los Juegos del hambre da mucho juego ;). Así que aquí os lo dejo.

**Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins es la dyeña incontestable de todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte<strong>  
><strong><em>es lo único que necesitas en la arena<em>**

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Vaya suerte. Menos mal que no se había acercado. Desde su posición estratégica los veía a todos huyendo de la rastrevíspulas. Menos mal.

Llevaba dos días en la arena, sí, estupedo. Había sobrevivido dos días. Bueno, era un punto a su favor, por lo menos había durado más que el chico Grash, el otro tributo de su distrito. Era el único hijo de los Grash, todas las demás eran chicas. No se sabía su nombre (nunca se lo había aprendido). El muy idiota se había metido en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Como si no hubiese visto ya sus 15 Juegos del Hambre. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que cualquier no profesional ahí dentro acababa mal. Era mejor esperar y robar después. Distrito 3 se había dedicado a reactivar las minas antipersona. Seguía en ello cuando estalló el incendio, supone.

Ella estaba durmiendo. Claro, los Vigilantes no podían ser amables ni simpáticos. No. Tenían que pillar por sorpresa. Maldito incendio. Se había quemado el brazo. Por suerte, solo el brazo. Gracias a que una ardilla le había saltado en el estómago, había visto el incendio con un poco de antelación. Había conseguido huir hacia los hierbajos donde se había metido Distrito 11. Prefería huir de uno que de los profesionales enteros.

Por desgracia, en los hierbajos también apareció el fuego. Distrito 11 con toda su corpulencia a cuestas, apareció. Gracias a todo lo agradecible no la vió. Se volvió a meter para dentro en cuanto se calmó el incendio. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Observó a los profesionales, a Distrito 12, a la niña del 11, todos alrededor de dos árboles. Prefería quedarse en el inicio de los hierbajos. No quería meterse en el lío de esos tipos. Que se matasen unos a otros de una vez...

Y se habían matado unos a otros. Había que tener cuidado con Distrito 12. Qué chica.

Sin embargo había que agradecérselo. Los Distrito 2 y Distrito 1 estaban para el arrastre. Distrito 3 se dedicó a seguir con su trabajo, pero sin nadie para guardarle las espadas. No había seguido al enamorado, pero debía de estar tan mal como el resto. La niñita del 11 estaba con la agonizante Distrito 12. No tenían comida. Ahí no había que acercarse.

Así que se dedicó a observar a Distrito 3. Dónde colocaba las minas, con comida a su lado para saber los sitios seguros. Cómo lo hacía. Cuando acabó habían pasado dos días y el chico no se atrevía a dormir. Distrito 10, que estaba con ella, se mofaba de él.

-Eh, Distrito 5.

-Cállate ahora. Si no hacemos ruido se dormirá.

-No se va a dormir. Y si lo hace, le robaremos la vida.

Distrito 10 era terriblemente molesto. Había decidido seguirla. Ella no tenía reparos, pero hacía ruido. Distrito 3 se dió la vuelta.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Eres una malhablada.

-Cállate.

Distrito 3 se acabó durmiendo. Distrito 10 destrás de ella salió a sortear las minas, entrando por un sitio sin ellas. Al muy idiota se le cayó una bolsa al suelo. Estalló por los aires y despertó a Distrito 3. Ella cerró los ojos, murmuró «imbécil», y se alegró porque como ya se sabe, uno menos.

El efecto de las rastrevíspulas, sin embargo, acabó desapareciendo. Distrito 1 se levantó el primero. Empezó a despotricar con fuerza, lo que espabiló a los Distrito 2. Distrito 3 les anunció que había acabado. Decidió no contarles lo del ladrón, ya que había saldo volando, y su cara había aparecido en mitad de la noche en el cielo. Ni siquiera se molestaron en ir a buscar los restos. Tenían que haber raspado el suelo y no habrían encontrado ni un dedo.

Todos se dedicaron a comer y estar sentados. Y por fin, surgió una oportunidad. El humo de un fuego se ve desde lejos y hay que ser idiota para encender uno en la arena. Sin embargo, alguien lo había hecho. Se fueron todos, hasta Distrito 3. Ella se quedó agazapada, y por si decidían volver demasiado pronto, saltó fuera de protección en cuanto desaparecieron de la vista.

Lo estudió de cerca. Por suerte, algunas minas se veían. O por lo menos, se veía la tierra removida. En otros sitios, sin embargo, había minas y no se veía absolutamente nada. Increíble. Sería una lástima matar al chico del 3. Era hábil. Así que saltó de seguro en seguro, procuró no mover nada, pisar cerca de las ayudas. Salto, salto, salto. Y de repente, todo explotó.

No había explotado. No había explotado. Tenía las manos en el suelo y por suerte no en las minas. Debía de haber gritado. Había cerrado los ojos tan fuertemente... Se dejó dos segundos para respirar y volvió a los saltitos.

Por fin llegó a la comida. Un tomate, una naranja, galletas saladas, fruta deshidratada, uno de aquí, uno de allá. Lo cargó todo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo por donde había venido, con saltitos pero sin caída, dejando atrás la comida, las minas, los profesionales y a Distrito 12, a la que sin saberlo, había dado una pista sobre cómo acabar con toda esa comida.

Claramente la suerte estaba de su parte.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo. Os dejo que elijáis de qué parte está la suerte, si de parte de Katniss o de Comadreja adorada. Y me voy a escribir un fic de Clove y Cato, o algo así.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
